


Beautiful pieces, feverish sweetness

by ilivein_yesterdey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also a bit of dub con, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Bang Chan, I Am Sorry, I didn't address it properly, Kim Woojin is Sweeheart, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Street Fighter reference (kinda), Top Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivein_yesterdey/pseuds/ilivein_yesterdey
Summary: “You begged me to fuck you.”“That kinda sounds like me.”.Chan had been a possessive lover. Always is.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	1. Feverish sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to make the set of fics in equivalent of ball of woochan cuteness but spicier(?). Well, I don't know if it'll gonna be spicy enough but I kinda like this kind of jump and style.  
And they both look like that! A lil bit sexy time for sexiest power couple wouldn't hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin left a trace of saliva on the non-existent happy trail, he smirks again. "I am having you for breakfast today."  
Chan whimpers.  


"You may have realized by now. Bangchan is a handful one. He is obsessive and suffocating."

Woojin looks at the guy in black leather inhaling some tar and nicotine from a white tobacco stick. "Better run for your life before he gets too close."

Woojin tightens his grip on his kendo sword. Voice cool, even though he feels like coming back with scalding retort.

"Is that all?"

"Excuse me?"

"I would like you to leave now. As you can see from the passage behind you, it is prohibited to smoke here."

The guy regards him with disbelief. He snorts. "You don't believe me? Fine. Just wait and see. You'll come as realizing how truthful my warning is."

And then he walks. Not without pushing his cigarette on the passage, leaving a small round charred remains on its surface.

* * *

_"Why you look like that?" "What?" _

_"Handsome, caring, strong, and an exceptional amazing man like you looking at me like I matter." Chan sighed. "What gives?" _

_"Why the sudden effort in inflating my ego? Did you do something to wrong me?" _

_Chan sighed again. This time a little bit exasperated. "It's been four weeks and you seem to genuinely like me and not wanting to strangle me for my antiques." _

_Chan looked at Woojin. "The options are that you are either a spy or a robot." _

_Woojin looked at Chan, gazing at his cute demeanor and his one-sided banter about Woojin's choice to be with Chan._

_ Chani was good looking. Fuck that. He was gorgeous. And this gorgeous human being had the biggest heart amongst any human Woojin had a chance to meet and getting knew about. _

_Either he didn't realize that or he dismissed the facts entirely unbelieving. Woojin sipped his cocoa and smiled._

_ "I wonder if this is your kind way of letting me know that you don't want to be around me anymore. That you just found that you don't like me and wants to cut any relationship with me." _

_Chan looked at Woojin horrifiedly. "Not in one million years I am gonna pass you up. That is if I am allowed to be selfish." _

_Woojin smiled at the still-stunned boy and took the boy's hand. He kissed Chan's palm all while still maintaining eye contact. Gaining a whimper from the other boy. _

_Needlessly to say, Chan lost his wording after that and let Woojin manhandling him to his (their) room. _

_(Chan melted in the presence of Woojin and let the man loved him whole)_

* * *

Woojin had changed his clothes and was ready to go home. His dojo is quiet, the only sounds coming is only from his earphone, playing his favorite post-practice songs softly.

Woojin looks at the charred part. Carefully he removes the passage and throws the crumpled paper to the trash can.

You don't get to talk about Chan that way.

You don't have the right.

Chan is the best thing that ever happened and he would protect his Chan from any bastard like that.

Woojin looks at his phone's home screen wallpaper and softens.

And now I am going home to him.

Channie.

* * *

Later Chan is surprised by the pleasant affection attack from Woojin. Thanking for anything that causes him to act like that and silently hilariously thinking about pregnancy.

"Were I a woman I would definitely get pregnant if you kept doing what you did last night."

Woojin smirks. Looking at the beautiful man he has a privilege on holding and having, giving every trace of his touch on the other's body a kiss.

"Why would you think that it was over now?"

Chan looks at him questioningly. As Woojin left a trace of saliva on the non-existent happy trail, he smirks again.

"I am having you for breakfast today."

Chan whimpers.

"And I'll have you again for lunch and certainly for dinner. Do you have an objection to this?"

Chan loses his wording again and shakes his head in a mix of fear and anticipation. "Pl... Please."


	2. In his best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan couldn't asleep. His mind is occupied by the appearance of certain young woman in Woojin's dojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry future_hearts, instead of smut I wrote plot 😅

All in all, kendo is Woojin's favorite martial art. It reminds him of his childhood, in a way, and it is a good thing to remember how it is every now and then.

Woojin still keeps his old kendo sword, ready to be used on a practice he arranged separately from his own routine. Since his dojo is something more specific. Japanese martial art, alright.

_"Is it karate?"_

_"Not quite right, mam. Also, I don't teach children."_

_"Why not?"_

Woojin has decided that we will especially teach adults and he hasn't changed his mind about that. Also sure his dojo location is nowhere near the children's area. He makes his routine before leaving and is ready to close down the dojo when he hears a sound coming from the front.

Would someone come to him and meddle with his life just like one did several days ago?

Woojin is not particularly fond of the idea, he even prefers to have an attempt of burglary. Though he realizes that the idea is ridiculous.

Well, for one to try stealing from a dojo, one specialized in martial art at that, while the owner still inside speaks about craziness, stupidity, and kinda suicidal wish.

"My... You must be Kim Woojin. My name is Lia. I am from the neighboring dojo."

Woojin searches for the source of the voice (it is quite pleasant?) and says he is mildly surprised on finding a young woman smiling at him (a beautiful one he may add).

"I always want to visit but you seem so busy teaching your students."

"Can I help you?"

Lia smiles, her eyes shining. "I always want a spar. You've done your routine, I believe? Come on, we could do some comparison then."

Woojin looks at the young woman (Lia?). To which she returns the intense gaze with an air of confidence and passion.

"Give me five to change my clothes. Then we're on."

* * *

Lia is a mean fighter. She is also quite a grappler but she still lacks that insight to charge within opportunity provided in a mere flash of a second (which Woojin doesn't). That skill came from experiences and Woojin could see that inexperience through her attack and her attempt to gain control.

In the end, Woojin locks her on the ring, showing (and intimidating) her with some flashy moves with _ki_ that results in a display of fear from those beautiful orbs.

"You're good but it is too early for you to challenge me." he said later after he let go.

Lia is still looking at him. Fear had changed to something else. Is that awe?

Now that Woojin is not focused on the fight he could sense something like that emerges from somewhere else outside the ring.

Woojin looks at the face looking at him with a mixture of that feeling and walks to the person immediately. "Channie, what are you doing here?"

Channie looks at him sheepishly, fidgeting on his feet. "I was in the neighborhood so I said to myself why not come visiting Woojinnie on watching him on his best." Chan smiles, suddenly his eyes turned sad, somehow. "Do you not like having me here?"

"What, no... Of course, I like having you here."  
  
Woojin frowns. He looks back to see that Lia had exited the ring and nods to the girl. "That's Lia. She is from the neighboring dojo."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," she said, politely, smiling. Nothing too much. Then after reading the atmosphere, "Thank you Woojin-ssi. I'll be leaving then." Lia nods to them and collects her belonging. They both see the girl walking out the dojo.

"Okay... That was unexpected." Chan said, wistfully.

"What is?"

"Finding a fine young woman in your dojo alone with you. But of course, since you didn't teach children."

Woojin chuckles. He touches Chan's face to engage a soft reassuring kiss, to which he has to stops abruptly. Looking at Chan with the inconvenience.

"I am not my best. I am sweaty and my bone-weary. You, on the other hand, smell good. And you look good. Give me five to shower and we'll find something to eat."

"You want me to join you?" Chan's voice teasing.

"In dinner, yes."

"Woojinnie..." Still teasing. Woojin has to laugh.

"Weary bones, Channie..."

"Well, you seem to be able to throw that girl just fine a while ago."

At a childish act, Woojin softens. Still smiling, he places a soft peck on Chan's lip. "Wait for me, okay."

Chan shrugs nonchalantly. "Well, maybe I can just look around." He left Woojin and Woojin chuckles.

Warm blooms on his heart.

* * *

Chan wakes up after midnight. He has been sleeping restless. He could fall asleep earlier due to exhaustion Woojin incurred him (from their extensive activities in bed).

Currently tho, Chan is wide awake enough to have private thoughts. Or a thought. One single thing that comes to him just in his insecure moment.

Chan looks at his Woojin still sleeping form with fondness. He doesn't blame him. He said he was weary and weary he was not when he pounded him in the night. It was such a nice incoherent time, where he would lose his bearing and wording altogether. Pleasant times.

Chan smiles, he kisses Woojin's tip of the nose, lips, and his shoulder. He wriggles his way out of the bed, and Woojin doesn't even stir in his sleep. Chan puts on a robe and plucks his phone from the charger.

He walks out of the room.

* * *

Chan concludes, from his research, that there is no such thing as 'neighboring dojo'. Woojin's is the only one in that area and that's one of the reasons why Woojin has it there in the first place.

_So... Which dojo is it?_

Not that he suspects Woojin is lying. He can't have. He trusts Woojin fully to the extent that his unconscious mind may give warning to him.

Because indeed was that not what happened with his previous relationships? Chan trusted someone fully, yet didn't really get his trust returned.

However, this is Woojin. Chan knows that he is different. He can trust Woojin. The girl tho, on the other hand, he can't really tell.

_Or was it Woojin's dojo back when he stayed in Japan?_

Only to remember that the girl addresses Woojin with '_ssi_'. That means they can't have known each other for long enough.

_Chan why you're overthinking..._

A sigh.

Well... keep it simple, will you? Try google the name and see if it matches with anything. So he does that. Typing the name on his browser alongside some keywords and expects nothing relevant will come up.

However, things do come up.

_Lia (Choi Jisu). The youngest predecessor of the dojo that was established by her grandparents. Fights in Jiu-Jitsu. Won national Jiu-Jitsu championship just several months earlier. Her_ _dojo is located in Seoul._

_Ha! So much for a neighboring dojo. Chan_ frowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Fighter Street Resurrection. I love Ken Master and Laura Matsuda dojo scene and I would love to see him again (in movie, web series, anything. I am sorry, I don't play the game!)


	3. His famous friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Woojin and his damn famous friends.  
Also damn Woojin and his equally attractive friends.  
Chan sighs.

"Who is this?"

"That's Yuta. We kinda grew up together."

"In Japan?"

"Yup."

"And that's your old dojo?"

Woojin pauses, "It's not quite like a dojo. We were the only students. It didn't work like that."

"Then how did?" Chan looks at the picture and then Woojin. Placing a kiss on the older's shoulder just because.

It is Sunday morning and that telltale song is playing in the background. They are huddled under the sheet and decidedly not wanting to get up for anything (at least until Chan declares that he is starving and he'll make Woojin cooks or orders something for him).

The picture came from a book on the bedside table. Used as a bookmark and was forgotten for a while until Chan realized it and picked it up. Hence, asking Woojin about it.

Woojin runs his finger on Chan's blond lock. "Well, sensei is my parents' friend. At that time I already knew Kendo so they thought that maybe I could be interested in learning another form of Japanese martial art. They sent me to practice under his guidance for a while. I met Yuta there, totally a cool guy. Got my ass handed to me the first time I met him."

Chan looks at Woojin with disbelief. "Really? Someone, who actually beat you?"

"That was a long time ago. The last fight we had, I won over him."

"And when was that?"

"A little about five years ago? Before we took different routes for _musha shugyo_. Warrior's Path."

"And that is?"

"A journey of a life time to practice and learn to make what kind of warrior I will be."

"That's pretty much philosophist of you."

"Never took me as one, did you?"

Chan kisses that smirking lips and turning them into a smile when he lets go. "We gonna meet him someday?" he asked, already curious about Yuta boy.

"Can't see why we won't. After all, I am a little bit famous." That smirk again.

"A little bit conceited, are we?" Chan muttered.

Woojin chuckles.

* * *

Later when Woojin gets up and finally makes them breakfast, Chan plucks his phone and does his little research. For another second he kinda expects nothing relevant to come up. But there he is again, finding someone else quite google worthy only by the name and several smart keywords.

Damn Woojin and his damn famous friends.  
Also, damn Woojin and his equally attractive friends. Chan sighs.

_Yuta Nakamoto. Awarded photographer in Japan and Korea. Famous for his inspiring travel photography. Lives in Osaka._

_Okay, at least he is in Osaka._

_Right?_

_Also, growing up together meaning you're one hell friend, right?_

_Not any chance they had something else like..._

"Morning cocoa for you since you don't like coffee." Chan almost drops his phone. He looks at Woojin with horror.

"You startled me! How could you walk so quietly?!"

Woojin looks back with a questioning eye. "Did I?"

Chan responds to him with a glare, one that Woojin quickly shrugs it off. "Probably out of old habit. You know, to be undetected. Sorry. I won't do it again."

Chan accepts his cocoa with a pout.

Woojin chuckles. "Okay, so what's getting you so worked up about? Did something happen?"

Chan sips his cocoa. Putting back his phone on the bedside table, Chan makes an easy lie. "Nah. Just something about work. Gonna have to meet Changbin to discuss something."

"It's Sunday."

"Yes, it is Sunday. Inspiration just can't wait till Monday."

A sigh. Woojin kisses that sigh away. "You are really dedicated. I am so proud of you."

Chan is content with the amount of attention that he gets, preening. "Are you mocking me?"

"What? No! I am just saying that I am proud of you." Another kiss on his cheek which turns his skin into a brighter shade of pink.

"After this cocoa, I'll make you sandwiches and we'll watch a movie or do something else menial, what?" Woojin notices how Chan's face has suddenly turned serious.

"Can we have sex again instead?"

Woojin almost chokes by his own cocoa. He looks at Chan with disbelief.

"We just did it this morning after you woke up feeling needy?"

"So, no?" Chan looks at Woojin with a sad puppy eye that easily works wonder every time.

Woojin laughs. "You're impossible Bangchan. But I love you."

Chan pouts prettily. "Then love me harder."

Woojin kisses that pout and nods. "Fine but you need to finish your sandwich and drink properly before that."

"Yes, Daddy."

This time Woojin does choke on his cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post after finishing the chapter. I don't wait on schedule. I will write whenever I can. Thank you for reading ^^


	4. Power couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, how did you two meet?”  
Chan looks at the youngster staring at him with much interest. The sudden attention somehow makes him uneasy. “Somewhere?”

Mixing things, recording stuff, also… sometimes producing people (label’s artist). The usual day for Bangchan. Because of this more often than not he gets into the works too deep that he loses track of time. Hence his self-called so-called timekeeper in the team: Seo Changbin.

Changbin is another one in the team of three, the only one gifted with the sense of time, hence his job to pull Chan from the studio and drags him to another floor higher. The cafeteria.

This time Changbin and Chan find one of their cliques. One young talented artist that Chan helped produced somewhere in his debuting year (last year it was). And while this boy is as cute as hell and really a noona killer (it's on his job description), his tongue tho you need to be wary of.

Chan has only known the boy for two years but he suspects he hasn’t seen the peak of the mischievousness of the boy. This kinda makes him wary sometimes. And this is so justified: the boy likes to ask random questions. One like this:

“So, how did you two meet?”

Chan looks at the youngster staring at him with queasiness. “Somewhere?”

Jeongin pouts, which is so cute, but Chan can’t yield now. This boy is the youngest in his cliques and he is not ready to spout something that needs some moderation (called PG).

“You won’t tell me?”

“It’ll break the fantasy Innie. Let’s say we met somewhere.”

Jeongin puts even more profusely and Chan has to bear with this cuteness attempt until someone decides to join their table with a pile of foods in the tray.

“What is it about?” Changbin asked, looking at the youngest and cooed immediately. He is about to pinch Jeongin’s cheek when the boy said. “_Hyung_ won’t tell me how he and Woojin-_hyung_ met.”

Changbin said, ‘Ah’ and nods. He looks at Chan with a questioning look. “Isn’t he your one night stand that actually stays?”

Jeongin’s jaw drops.

_So much for thought about PG._

“Changbin you stupid…” he muttered while looking half-panicky to Jeongin whose face was somehow in the same shade of red as Chan. The restless producer sighs and makes a mental note to give Changbin loads of work later.

“Okay.” Jeongin said in the end, after a moment (which stretched out like for five minutes long) of awkwardness somehow lightened. “I won’t ask again.”

Chan slurps his smoothie. “Good.”

“Ah, and I heard he works in a dojo?”

“Own a dojo actually.”

“What an unusual source of income.” Changbin joined later, after deeming it is quite safe for him to speak again.

“Not that unusual. People work as a teacher anywhere, he teaches too.”

“Children?”

Chan hums, biting his straw. “Nah, adult. From varying age but mostly youngster? I mean most of his friends are of the same age. They’re from a varying place, even nationality I guess.”

Chan remembers the time when some random guys just enter the gym and suddenly Woojin will lighten up and postpones the practice. Man will talk to them in five and continues the practice because he is a pro like that.

Sometimes they will spar and lets the students watch.

“And they are all buff like Woojin-_hyung_?”

“Changbin.” Chan warned.

“What? This is an innocent talk!”

“I am good.” Jeongin nods, backing Changbin’s claim.

Chan sighs. The answer is yes, so he nods.

“Damn.”

“Changbin!”

“What? That’s a mild swearing!”

“I can swear that one, but not the f word yet.” Again, Jeongin backed Changbin’s claim.

Another sighs coming from Chan.

“That’s why you hit the gym like twice the usual amount? And you’re already ripped!”

“You’re like a power couple.” Jeongin added.

“Well, nothing like being asked, ‘you fight?’ And I have to say, ‘no. I am just visiting.’. Then they told me that I could always use some practices probably for self-defense. Like Woojin doesn’t give me that lesson every now and then because my muscle is apparently only for aesthetic. Okay, that’s me rambling.”

Chan slurps his smoothie again.  
“What?” He looks at his two friends who look at each other with an air of conspiration.

“Maybe we can visit sometimes.”

“Can be a good opportunity to have a new experience or something? Like we can get to know Woojin- _hyung_’s friend! I like Woojin-_hyung_. His friends must be likable too, right?”

Chan slurps his smoothie for the last time and looks. He bites his straw.

“I could ask Woojin.”

“Yay!”

“Good job, Jeonginnie!”

Chan watches with amusement as the two high-five with glee.

* * *

“Could be a good idea. Maybe I can get Jeonginnie to start practicing.” Woojin hummed as he took a towel to dry himself. He throws Chan another to clean himself.

This jerk won’t clean for him after ruining him like that?

Chan pouts, all while lying on the floor heaving. A sheen of sweats covering his pale complexion. “But you don’t teach children.” He looks up from the place he is in, watching as Woojin puts on his t-shirt. “Jeongin is a baby.”

Woojin chuckles. “Agree. But what about Changbin? He already has his routine, won’t be hurt to start practicing, right?”

“And have him knocked out when we have a deadline?”

Woojin shrugs. “Well, you’re faring fine so far.” He looks down at his boyfriend with an amused look. “Is the floor that comfortable for you to lie on?”

“I am sore.” Chan complained.

“You have the body for it.” he chimed. “And as I told you, you’re doing fine. You can fight an unarmed robber on your own by now.”

Chan groans. “And what kind of robber robbing a place without arms?” He takes Woojin’s hand and lets the other male pulling him up (way too easy, Chan noted, grumpily).

“Next time I will teach you how to fight armed robber.”

“By you posing as the armed robber? Nah, I’ll pass. I don’t want to hit a ‘wall’.”

“You are not far from being a ‘wall’ yourself. You’ve been working out more.” Woojin passes him a glass of water and watches Chan’s body appreciatively.

“I need to protect my self from your brutal sessions somehow.” Chan grumbles.

Woojin laughs. He takes away Chan’s glass and returns to him to hold his waist.  
“What session?” he said, teasingly.

Chan groans. “I am sore.”

“Never stopped you before when I said I am weary.” Woojin places a nice nice kiss on his lips that gets Chan almost crying. Because he is weak for Wooj and he will give him everything, even if it means ruining his body somehow which is unfortunate.

He whimpers, “Fine, but you do all the work.

”Woojin chuckles. “Fine by me.”  
And then he has that audacity to pull him up and kisses him again, all while supporting his body and walks to the nearest bench.

“Show off.” Chan muttered.

Woojin replies to that with an open-mouthed kiss and Chan is melting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start the drama somewhere in this chapter but I guess I need to wait? Maybe next chap... ^^7 I am interchangeable like that


	5. Wine and dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell her I say hi. Wait, that is improper. Maybe… a warm greeting?”  
Woojin chuckles, accepting the flower. “Will do.”

“Fine tailored suit and exquisite flower.” Jihoon hums. “You’re ready to wine and dine someone?”  
Woojin chuckles. “Only you florist who makes self flattery regarding their own products.”  
“I am entitled. This flower is exquisite.” Jihoon makes a show of smelling the flower and sighs contently. He hands out the flower. “Tell her I say hi. Wait, that is improper. Maybe… a warm greeting?”  
Woojin chuckles, accepting the flower. “Will do.”  
.  
.  
Chan rolls under the sheet and finds his side empty. He frowns. This thing had happened frequently these recent. One thing he can’t really help since he had been working in nasty hours. Also Woojin is man of punctuality. He does his routine and practicing diligently. Chan will only do his practice begrudgingly, in a remembrance that Woojin’s friends are all in good shape (he doesn’t wanna say amazing). Also he needs to bulk enough so that his muscle won’t be too sore after Woojin’s self defence class.  
Another groan.  
He checks his phone.  
Swearing weakly when he sees the time and notification of missed calls.  
“Jisung-ah. I am not dead. Not really…” he looks at the state of the room. It is neat. It was not like that last night if he remembers correctly.  
_So Woojinnie had cleaned while I slept like a log._  
“Yes, will do. I can drive my own ass there, Jisung. Thank you for covering me. See you at lunch.”  
.  
.  
“You look terrible. Is your boyfriend not letting you sleep or what?”  
Chan turns his head to the source of the sound, voice. The voice is airy and light, but the owner could utter one hella rapid fire rap if needed to.  
_Ah, I am talking with Bambam._  
“Woojin? He is great. Too great. Heck, he is perfect. And I am a mess. He even cleaned this morning.”  
“You speak in short and broken words.” Bambam chuckles. “And what about that? I clean my room all the time.”  
Chan hums.  
“Woojin always cleans.”  
“Okay.”  
There is a long silence after that. Chan tries his best to gather his mind altogether, after all mixing stuff and producing people (label’s artist) is what he does.  
Wait.  
He looks at Bambam. “Why are you here?”  
Bambam laughs at him. “You’re totally losing it. Go out and find some fresh air now will you? You are not producing my track shit-faced like this.”  
“There is no fresh air in Seoul. Also I didn’t drink.”  
“Just go.”  
Chan begrudgingly (he realizes he does this a lot recently) gets out of the room, promising Bambam he’ll send Jisung to him immediately to which the boy replies with a raise of a thumb.  
Chan walks where his legs bring him to.  
Maybe to feel that oxygenator JYP is so proudly having.  
Or maybe to get his fill of drink (no coffee and no soda, so his option is limited).  
He totally doesn’t go to the lobby just because he found a newly familiar face among the old familiar faces and the outright strangers.

“Lia?”  
The said girl looks back upon hearing his voice. She looks surprised.  
Of course she would, why wouldn’t she?  
An automatic smile (or at least that is what he suspect the smile is) blooms on the pink and soft looking lips, brightness radiate from the porcelain complexion. Lia is so beautiful. Even here, the place you expect to find idols and trainee with more than average beauty.  
“Channie?”  
Chan frowns.  
“It is Bangchan.”  
“Ah.”  
Lia is still smiling. If she recognized the coldness in his voice, she doesn’t show or reacts to it.  
“Fancy seeing you here. You are a trainee?”  
Trainee his ass. Is it a mocking? Because… what kind of trainee still training on his age? (okay, maybe he gets too aggressive here, obvi there are a lot of them in another labels, just not in JYP)  
“I work here.”  
“I see.”  
_How could she see that? Must be a figure of speaking._  
“What about you? Were you in neighborhood too?”  
Lia looks at him with her big eyes. If she doesn’t recognize the iciness in his words a while ago, she must have by now.  
“Well, that too. Also, I am meeting a friend. Your cafeteria makes good iced coffee.”  
“I wouldn’t know. I don’t drink coffee.”  
His answer cold. There should be an awkward moment for her. His friend told him once that he looked scary at first, to stranger looming dark aura or something, and he made them nervous. Chan expects the same effect on Lia right now, though his dark aura does seem to not working since the girl looks so casual talking to him. Also while Chan feels like they study each other. Absence of warmth from him compared to the bright and beautiful Lia.  
“It’s really great to see you. Maybe we’ll see each other again.”  
_Actually I don’t wanna see you again._  
“Sure.”  
Lia has a decency to look amused before nodding and walking away.  
Now Chan really needs that oxygenator.  
.  
.  
Another excruciating day of work and Chan expects to find Woojin when he is home. A bearly hug and cuddle could wear off his weariness. Maybe Woojin will joke upon his sluggishness, comparing with the time when he would randomly jump off Woojin’s bone just because (normal Woojin is so hot excuse you, hence he could barely make it alive whenever Wooj is making advance towards him).  
Though, it is one cold apartment greeting him home and no Woojin in sight.  
Chan bites his lip.  
He tries to call Woojin. The lady in the phone said that Woojin’s number can’t be reached.  
He tries again (now his brows are furled).  
Another dead silence.  
Chan frowns.  
Did Woojin say anything to him yesterday? Or day before that he missed because he was either dead tired or hella distracted?  
His blurry mind can’t find anything.  
So by instinct he checks their closet (no, he doesn’t expect Woojin to hide there) and feels a little bit lighter when he sees Woojin’s clothes are still there.  
_He could leave just by himself, you now?_  
Chan’s knees fail to support him and he falls to the floor.  
He tries to call Woojin again, checking his notification box, looking up anything in Woojin’s social media.  
Nothing.  
And just like that, Chan sits in the dark for a while. Knowing he is being illogical and dramatic. Still, he feels numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama I promised you guys.


	6. Spotlight and glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He is leaving me.”  
“What?”  
“In the end he has had enough and leaving my good-for-nothing-ass.”

“He is leaving me.”  
“What?”  
“In the end he has had enough and leaving my good-for-nothing-ass.”  
“Is it Woojin?”  
“Who else?!”  
Some people look and some others don’t. It’s just another occurance in a bar where someone gets too emotional and make an ass of oneself. Chan realizes this and feels indifference about those people. Still, he feels sorry for rising his voice to Minho (even though he knows the other boy will understand and holds no grudge towards him).  
“Give me another drink, I want alcohol.”  
“I’ll only give you fruit cocktail.”  
“Don’t be so mean, Minho.”  
“If you’re not the reason I could date Jisung right now, I could be careless about you.”  
“You’re lying. Deep down you know that you like me. I am a good friend. Just a shit boyfriend.”  
He sighs. “I think that this time will be different. Everything is so perfect, you know? Next time I know he is leaving a note.”  
“He didn’t text you? Or anything? Just a note?”  
“Yep, on a fridge. Like… who the hell break up with a note in the fridge. This is… so…”  
Chan dispenses a neatly written post-it note.  
_I am taking care of some matters. Don’t wait up for me._  
Minho frowns.  
“It looks like a normal note to me?”  
Chan snorts.  
“He tried to let me down easy. I am ‘the matter he is taking care of’. He told me to move on.”  
Minho still looks unconvinced.  
“That’s how the last one left me.” Chan sips another. This melon juice is good but he needs something stronger for this kinda trauma. Because what the hell?  
Leather jacket. Musk and woodsy scents. Not even bothering to pack up. Chan had to throw those stuffs himself. Changbin and Jisung helped him too.  
“Fine. But I am still at my stance. I told you there is still a hope. What do you pin he for? A bastard?”  
Chan sighs. Bastard is Woojin everything but. “A honorable man.”  
“Then he’ll never do such a thing to you.”  
Chan tries to smile. The result is a grimace.  
“Minho! I want earthquake!”  
The bartender sighs. He looks to his other patron, this one asking for earthquake is also someone needing a break. But unlike Chan, this one he doesn’t mind serving alcohol. “Another people wants to leave here shit-faced. Gonna be back, gonna take care of that first.”  
Chan rises his cocktail glass as acknowledgement and sips another.  
.  
.  
Spotlight and glitters. Intoxicating scent he wanted to breathe in forever. Handsy and feverish touch he didn’t want to stop feeling him. Filling him.  
One thing for sure. He couldn’t really remember what happened that night.  
Woojin by far is the most polite one night stand he ever had chance getting friendly with. He folded his clothes and put them on a chair, made him decent breakfast (god knows Jisung almost burn his kitchen before), and made sure he went home okay.  
Where else could he find a man like that?  
Chan remembers the picture on the book lying on the bedstand.  
Maybe Japan.  
Japan is only two hours flight.  
Still, it has population of low hundreds of million.  
How is he supposed to find Woojin there?  
That is if he went to Japan.  
He could be somewhere else.  
Travelling photographer he said?  
Earth has population of seven and half billions and one Kim Woojin is the only one he wants to be with.  
Chan sips his cocktail and curses Minho for not adding alcohol in it, at all.  
Damn it.  
.  
.  
_Eyes red, darkness under his eyes, he even might smell funny. Still, he asked. “How is it?”_  
_The other person, a boy, listening to the track he was playing. “These are great. We can use them all. Every part, every songs. You said you made it last night?”_  
_“Yep.”_  
_“Did you sleep?”_  
_Chan shrugged._  
_“Seriously, hyung. You need to. You want to kill youself before the artist even heard this awesome kick-ass demo?”_  
_Chan chuckled. He smiled, sadly. “I can’t sleep. So… help me checking these tracks or sumthing.”_  
_“Chan-hyung...”_  
_“Also I need you and Changbin to throw some stuffs from my place? Or just get rid of everything. I can buy anything else anew.”_  
_Chan noticed the look of pity on those eyes, he ignored them._  
.  
.  
Their apartment is still empty when Chan’s going home. He forgoes the bed and curls on sofa instead. Chan remembers something somewhere when he wakes up later, a little bit disoriented.  
Few nights ago he saw Woojin reaching for his phone, the screen looked so bright on the dim-litted room.  
_“Something’s up?” he mumbled between pillows._  
_“Not really. I just never expect it to come so fast.”_  
_“What is?”_  
_“Time.”_  
_“What does it…”_  
_Woojin replaced the phone and smiled, there was a sadness on his eyes. “Go back to sleep.”_  
Now that he is fully awake… he is thinking again.  
“What does that even mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have tortured Chan too much. I am sorry. I promise good thing in the next chapter!


	7. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin walks along the pedestrian.  
Seoul.  
The city that never sleeps. He met Chan here, in this very pedestrian.

_“You should’ve told me you know each other.”_  
_“What? And spoil the fun? I want to see you in your best. Hence.”_  
_Woojin made a face._  
_“Also I get to see your boy. He is lovely. Acting all jealous with me.” Lia waggled her brows._  
_Woojin sent her his deadliest gaze. He considered of blocking Lia right now but then it would only mean the girl had won. And he wouldn’t let her._  
_“I don’t know about this.” Yuta frowned. “What boy?”_  
_Woojin sighed. He considered not telling him since Lia was there too, looking amused. The girl looked like about to send him chessy mocks and he was not interested to be the one receiving (whoa, what a study character in such a short time, Kim Wooj)._  
_“Well, you know that it’s almost the time. I am wondering if I should tell him?”_  
.  
.  
Her face is as beautiful as lotus. Serene and full of gentleness. Woojin couldn’t really remember how she looked like back then. Maybe with heavier makeup and covered with whole lot of branded stuffs he didn’t understand. But still… he could remember the warmth from the graceful frame, playing with him on the backyard under the cherry blossom. A beautiful smile and unconditional affection. Right now he still could see her smile under the cherry blossom, with the scent of the flower, and breeze of the wind. The warmth tho, was gone forever.  
He smiles fondly towards the memoriam. “Okasan…”  
.  
.  
Woojin walks along the pedestrian.  
Seoul.  
The city that never sleeps. He met Chan here, in this very pedestrian. A young man that was about to be harassed by suspicious gang the said young man wasn’t aware the existence of yet. Maybe because the boy was heavily intoxicated. For whatever reason the boy had thought that getting out in the street at such hour by himself was a good idea. He reached for the boy and pretended to be his missing companion, knowing full well the boy wouldn’t have in him to reject him. At least not in that condition. He quickly steered them clear from the potential nuisance, then looking at the boy.

And that boy… isn’t he the prettiest thing Woojin ever had a chance on seeing? Flushed skin, heady eyes, and lips that only asked to be kissed. Woojin shook his head to clear his mind.  
The boy is so losing it, asking for an address would be futile.  
He could look for an ID on his wallet but then there would still be problem with door’s pass code.  
The logical decision is bringing him to his place. He could help the boy going home on the morrow morning (he obviously had no agenda here, okay?).  
And that’s what he did.

He never expect the boy to be so thankful he showed him how he felt right away, sucking him off, and downrightly asking to be fucked. Which makes him kinda torn because the boy was so intoxicated how could he give consent that way? However in that moment of weakness, he couldn’t reject the boy who looked like that, sounded like that, and welcomed him like that.  
It turned out to be the best sex he ever had.  
Though he prepared for the gorgeous boy to wake up and (maybe) turned out to be some kinda snobbish, he didn’t. That hot mess boy was so docile like a kitten in the morning (right, what a twist).  
A little bit naivette side of Woojin wondering if Chan is angel that his late mother sent for him.  
His stomach was full of butterfly when the hot boy turned cute was willing to scribe his number on his post-it note.  
.  
.  
“Channie?”  
The apartment seems empty.  
Woojin walks to the kitchen, searching for his post-it note, and couldn’t find it there.  
Chan had found it then. So he had not been camped in studio. Chan’s phone died, looks like, since he couldn’t call him back. The amount of text and missed calls from him is quite alarming tho.  
Damn roaming.  
He calls Jisung.  
The boy’s number busy. Maybe having a long conversation with his boyfriend. Is it Minho?  
Changbin then.  
The self proclaimed dark-boy answers the call first time.  
“YAH, WOOJIN! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!” the boy even dropped the honorification, and he cursed at him.  
Not good.  
“I just got back, okay? Where is Chan?”  
“THE HELL YOU ARE ASKING ABOUT CHAN-HYUNG NOW?!”  
“Please tell me he is okay. I can’t reach him. Changbin… where is Chan?”  
A dead silence, and then, a begrudging voice.  
“Changbin?”  
The one who answers isn’t the dark-boy tho. “Woojin?”  
“Chan!” Woojin breathed again. “Are you okay? You make me really worry… why didn’t you answer my call?”  
“Well… why didn’t you?”  
“What?”  
“Answer my call?” the voice sounded small and not so sure.  
“Channie… where are you? I am going there, you are going to see me.”  
“Of course.” Still the small voice.  
“Where is it?”  
“Your dojo?”  
“My dojo?”  
“Thought that maybe I can find you here, somehow. You can’t just abandon your dojo, even if you did abandoned me.”  
What.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You’re leaving me.”  
“No I am not.”  
“You sure?”  
“Bang Chan, not in a million years I gonna passing you up. Now wait for me there and I’ll pick you up. Also why is Changbin there?”  
“Actually…”  
“On a second thought, hold it. I am going to rush there, we can talk afterwards.”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
The sudden confession hits Woojin and gets him speechless for a second.  
“Channie, I…”  
The phone was hung up.  
.  
.  
Woojin rushes in the speed limit the city would allow in that hour. For the first time he curses the selection of his dojo location. It is a little bit out of the city, the location was meant to allow the mind to be able to concentrate. Away from those rackets and noises. Also since he doesn’t really need to advertise. His sensei’s fame had been one of the factors. Another factor is: included he and Yuta, they were the last ones of the pupils that his sensei took. Yuta is no longer in this field, despite still practicing every now and then. Also not everybody has the luxury to take a training life in Japan. Hence Woojin’s dojo is almost the most logical option (if not the only, if you’re looking to learn from his school style).

And since he has long settled in South Korea, meaning, it would be his friends, martial artists fellow who’s gonna do the visiting. Chan met several of them. Befriending almost all of them because he is social butterfly like that. If only they know how terrified he was before, telling him that these fighters (martial artist, he will correct him, still Chan will repeatly use the term) intimidated him.  
_Cute_.  
_You should have told him, Wooj. Or take him with you._  
However telling a boyfriend of several months something like that…  
_City boy like him might freak out and run away, right Wooj?_  
_Not everyone is cool with the way of life you choosed since you were a child._  
Hence the clique.  
Yuta. Lia.  
Woojin hits the brakes and the tyre screeches. He gets out of the car and looks at his dojo, expecting the building in complete darkness less the front porch that was iluminated by a single light bulb.  
Vintage, Chan said to him one time.  
What he doesn’t expect is the said boy running at him from inside the building and almost tackling him in a real tight hug. Woojin chuckles. Breathes in the familiar scent. Feeling a little more grounded with the other weight half hanging on him.  
“I know you’re going to come back here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make Woojin’s mother Japanese. Because Ken Master’s is. Basically Woojin’s dojo is modelled after Ken’s (I know it is in San Francisco fine). Also I might have modelled Woojin after Ken too.  
.  
Also I want to write this on 5th chapter but it could be a spoiler (not that it matters). You can bring a fresh cut flower on board (had to research for it first ^^;). Also if I got my cocktail reference from manga and anime Bartender. It is pretty good. I don’t know if Bambam cleans the room, or if Lia likes iced coffee, also if consent rule prevails in South Korea. Chan is already off age, he was heavily intoxicated tho, even if he was the one who initiated his advance.  
Well, there are hella lots of disclaimer here, I know.


	8. That kinda sounds like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You begged me to fuck you.”  
“That kinda sounds like me.”

_“So, this is the city boy!_” Yuta chimes. “_Must be bothersome to be with a country bump like Woojin._”

Woojin groans. “I swear I am gonna block you these days.”

“_No, you won’t. You love me way too much to do that._” And then the smile turns into a smirk. “_Also I know about you a great deal. Believe me, you won’t risk it_.”

Chan chuckles. “So, you’re gonna stop by Seoul next month? I wanna see you in person.”

The handsome boy shrugs, faking a sulk. “_Depends. What did Woojin say about me, again?_”

“Nothing bad, I promise.”

Chan is so angelic.

“Even though I wonder if what he says about you never beating him is correct.”

“_That’s a foul! I kicked his ass the first time we met!_”

Okay, scratch that. Chan is a devil in the guise of an angel. Woojin sighs and decides to wander around.

“Where are you going?” Chan asked, eyes suddenly looked a little bit sad.

“If you’re gonna bad mouth me I prefer not to be in the premise.”

“But then I’ll be lonely without you.”

Woojin looks at Chan and then witnessing first hand a choked Yuta on the other line. Suddenly, there is a Lia joining their video call.

“_What the?_”

“_Well, if I have to suffer the cheesiness and PDA in front of my face then so do you!_”

Lia looks at three of them weirdly. Suddenly, there is a cup of iced coffee in her hand. She starts to slurp noisily.

“Is that?”

“_Got it from your company._”

“Why did you frequent my company by the way? Are you actually stalking me?”

“_Nah, just in the neighborhood_.” She slurps again.

Chain’s guise of angel breaks away on the arrival of Jiu-jitsu master. He still doesn’t like Lia even if he knows all she does is a tease.  
Chan blocks Lia right away.

“_What?_”

“Why?”

Chan shrugs. “Just because. Also, it is so nice seeing you. I do wanna meet you in person. Bye”

“_Wait!_”

The call just ends like that.

Woojin looks at Chan with questioning eyes.

“What was that?”

Chan puts the phone in silent mode and then starts kissing Woojin. It's startling but he reciprocates right away.

“Okay, what was that?” said he later, a little bit light-headed.

“You know what it is.”

_Huh_?

“You are jealous? With Lia?”

“I am jealous of anybody with eyes who is so much as laying his eyes on you. And I am gonna cry if I can’t see you after a couple of hours, let alone a day or two. Already happened. You saw it.”

Chan attacks Woojin’s lower lip, looking at Woojin. “I am pretty sure my ex must have warned you about me and everything that they say is true.”

His gaze is feverish and Woojin’s breathe stolen away by the sight.

“Well, one of them came and warned me. Coming all the way from Seoul just to badmouth about you.”

Woojin notices how Chan turns stiff for a moment. He avoids Woojin eyes.

“Are you…”

“Not in the slightest.”

Chan’s breath’s hitched.

“How do you think I could stand a training life, far in the mountain with only my sensei and Yuta if I don’t have just as much obsession myself?”

“Country bumpkin,” Chan said, almost automatically.

Woojin frowns but soon Chan kisses that frown away.

“Also I always want you in the most random times and places…”

“I don’t mind outdoor activities.”

Upon this Chan stops and stares at Woojin.

“So you and Yuta…”

“No. Never. He is one hella annoying _hyung_. And you’re kinda my first.”

Chan lifts his brows in disbelief. “Really?”

“You begged me to fuck you.”

“That kinda sounds like me.” Chan’s hand travels downwards, smiles on his lips. “So, my sexy man… is kinda innocent. Where did he learn his moves like that I wonder.”

Chan hums, he doesn’t wait for Woojin’s answer, which he kinda doubt will come. “Did you watch porn or did you read _Kamasutra_?”

“We are not having this conversation,” he muttered. He wriggles free from all of Chan’s limbs only to fully carry him.

“So you’re gonna fuck me?” Chan asked in a cheery voice in the same tone as if he just asked if Woojin’s gonna buy him ice cream.

“No, I am going to tuck you in and read you a fairytale.”

Chan pouts prettily.

Woojin rolls his eyes, chuckling. “Yes, I am going to fuck you. Hard. Better call Changbin and Jisung that you’re gonna have a day off tomorrow.”

Chan tcks. “Changbin and Jisung can wait.”

Woojin is going to roll his eyes again, he doesn’t get a chance tho since Chan starts attacking him with kisses. Good thing their room is not that far.

* * *

“You know I said I love you on the phone. You didn’t say it back.” Chan complained later. Exhausted, sore, but fulfilled. Content.

Woojin looks at Chan, running his fingers on the other's hair softly. “And I am about to say it back if you didn’t hang up too soon.”

Chan frowns. “You took too long!”

“Well, you caught me off guard. You want me to say it now?”

Chan pouts. “Nah.”

Woojin chuckles. “You’re sulking again.”

Chan is still pouting.

“I love you Channie. And I don’t mind how much you love me and how you’re obsessed with me. I think that’s kinda flattering.”

Chan is not amused. “You’re supposed to say that shortly, not adding your own self-flattery to inflate your ego.”

Woojin smiles. “I love you.” And he proceeds to kiss Channie, whole.

Chan smirks. “I know.”

Woojin puts his fingers back on the already abused prostate and Chan howls.

“That’s foul!”

Woojin enjoys his victory in a full smugness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… at first I expected it to be kinda spicier version of ball of woochan. It won’t have a plot, it will be full of innuendo (because obvi I can’t write smut), something in unlimited chapters because it is collection of drabble. It turned out like this tho. And I kinda like it. I love Ken Masters from Street Fighter (movie and web series, sorry I don’t play the game) and wanted to infuse that martial art stuff in Woochan (it’s very slight, I know).  
.  
All in all, thank you for reading. Stay healthy, stay happy, please do know that you are all loved ^^


End file.
